


Keith Genuary Day 28: Kinkade, Rizavi, Leifsdottir

by sunshinehime



Series: Keith's Gen-Uary Event 2019 [17]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Embedded Video, Gen, Kinkade - Freeform, Memes, Rizavi - Freeform, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Socially awkward Ina Leifsdottir, Vines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 10:37:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17579267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinehime/pseuds/sunshinehime
Summary: “Any idea what we’re here for?”Leifsdottir considers Keith’s question for a moment. The two are currently sitting on the bed of one Nadia Rizavi, after they were corralled into her Garrison living quarters by both herself and Kinkade about twenty minutes ago.“Considering that Rizavi is involved and that she gathered both you and myself -- widely perceived to be the most socially inept of our peer group -- implies a lesson on social rituals or cultural allusions in some form."Ouch. And people think him and Pidge are blunt. She takes a sledgehammer to anyone’s self esteem. “Thank you.”“You’re welcome.” Keith wonders if this is what it’s like for the others to deal with him.





	Keith Genuary Day 28: Kinkade, Rizavi, Leifsdottir

**Author's Note:**

> These four have a staggering amount of chemistry. A total blast to write. Also memes are amazing.

“Any idea what we’re here for?”

Leifsdottir considers Keith’s question for a moment. The two are currently sitting on the bed of one Nadia Rizavi, after they were corralled into her Garrison living quarters by both herself and Kinkade about twenty minutes ago.

“Considering that Rizavi is involved and that she gathered both you and myself -- widely perceived to be the most socially inept of our peer group -- implies a lesson on social rituals or cultural allusions in some form."

 _Ouch_. And people think him and Pidge are blunt. She takes a sledgehammer to  _anyone’s_  self esteem. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” Keith wonders if this is what it’s like for the others to deal with him.

“Hey guys, sorry we took so long. We had to grab some things first.” Kinkade holds up a laptop and two datapads as the two barge in the room, giving Keith and Leifsdottir dual heart attacks. Rizavi pumps a fist in the air. “Alright, Meme School is now in session!”

At the “students’” deadpan stare, Kinkade replies “It was her idea” and points to the offender.

Rizavi crosses her arms in defense. “Well duh, if course it was. I’m sick of every reference we make going straight over her head. And I know Lance is too, by how much he complains about it to us.” Keith rolls his eyes and Rizavi claps her hands to refocus the conversation. “Anyway, let’s start with the basics.”

Leifsdottir raises her hand. “May we have some clarification of the term ‘meme?’ I’m only aware of the more academic definition that describes an idea, behavior, or style that spreads--”

Rizavi waves her hands in front of her. “Okay okay, we get it. Kinkade?”

“Well Ina wasn’t too far off. But internet memes, which are what we’re talking about, are funny pictures, videos, or text posts that’s spread around by internet users.”

Keith, who’s been patiently watching this exchange, pipes up. “You mean those weird jokes Lance is always trying to show or tell me? It’s always from that website too, with the short videos. What was it? Grass or leaf or something?”

Rizavi cracks up, interrupting his train of thought. “Oh my god, you mean  _Vine_?” Alright everyone on the floor, we got a lot to cover.”

* * *

Leifsdottir and Keith are on either side of Rizavi and Kinkade and all four are sitting on the floor in front of the bed. Kinkade brings up a few images on the laptop then hands out the datapads to the mock students. “You’ll be taking notes as we go along. There’s a quiz later.”

“Seriously?”

Leifsdottir shrugs. “When Nadia and Ryan are this focused, there is little point in dissent.”

“Glad you know Ina. Now meme culture, while still thriving after WW3, recently saw a surge in popularity after the end of the Galra occupation. Especially the pre-WW3 archaic stuff. We’re talking green text stories, Spongebob memes, “that feeling when” classics, and of course Vines.” Kinkade brings up an example image of each type on the laptop.

“They even tried bringing back the really old ‘beginning of the internet age’ type stuff, like longcat and 'can I has cheezburger.' Both Kinkade and Rizavi shudder at the same time, while Keith and Leifsdottir struggle to keep up with the deluge of nigh incomprehensible information.

Rizavi recovers first and picks up. “There are also a couple nasty ones that resurfaced like 6 fs, which refers to the white shade in a color grid, and Pepe the Frog. They both represent white supremacy, if you can believe it.”

Kinkade shakes his head, eyes downcast. “Poor Pepe, he used to be such a good, reliable meme too.”

Keith and Leifsdottir take special care to mark the two meme types mentioned, then compare notes. “The world of memes is more complex than I first imagined.”

“And of course Lance didn’t bother telling me about any of this. What if I replied to one of his Vines with a Pepe?”

“I shudder to think of the consequences.”

Rizavi beams at the two, glad they’re already taking so well to the lesson. “And that’s why we’re here. Now just so you know, there are some Galra-themed memes out there. Some people consider them in bad taste, but some use them to cope with the pain of loss they’ve suffered. So it’s a mixed bag. We should probably stay away from them ourselves, given our positions.”

Keith snorts in response, not even bothering to type in that pointer. “Like I’m really gonna make fun of my own heritage, especially not after what happened here.” There’s also the matter of what happened in the rest of the universe but he rather not open that can of worms.

Kinkade and Rizavi look surprised until Leifsdottir speaks up. “We made the acquaintance of Keith’s mother, Krolia, a mere 30 days and 17 hours ago if you recall.”

This triggers the other two’s memories. “Oh yeah that’s right, she  _is_  pretty badass. And looks exactly like you, by the way. How is that even possible when she’s purple and furry?”

Keith shrugs carelessly. “Don’t know, blame my genetics I guess.”

“Well regardless,” Kinkade interrupts, “since you’re actually part Galran you can use some of those memes yourself.”

“Hey, maybe you and the Coalition could spread memes about the Empire throughout the universe. Like making fun of them or something. That’d be pretty hilarious.”

“I, uh, I think I’m okay Rizavi. Don’t really feel comfortable enough to do something like that just yet.”

Kinkade nods. “Yeah I get that. Maybe you could make some personal ones for your and friends’ eyes only. Just to poke fun at yourself. It helps sometimes when you’re feeling down.”

Keith considers his advice, then smiles and nods back. “Kinda like ‘Gallows Humor,’ yeah? Thanks, I’ll consider that.”

“With that matter settled, may we proceed with the lessons?” Leifsdottir doesn’t glance up from her datapad so she misses the wide-eyed stares she receives in response.

“Geez, can’t you at least let Keith have his moment?”

“I simply wish to conserve our already limited time Nadia.”

Said woman groans then holds her hands up in a mock surrender. “ _Fine_. So our next order of business is the ever flexible Spongebob memes, followed by the history and uses of green text.” Keith and Leifsdottir are back to furious note-taking now as Rizavi continues her lecture.

* * *

Shiro is nearly dying of boredom at a meeting with the inventory team at the Garrison. He sits in his assigned seat at the boardroom table, wondering why he even needs to attend, as the meeting is simply reiterating data that could have been sent out in a simple message blast. But as the newly appointed Admiral, he has his duties and he has the Garrison’s appearances to keep up.

A sudden beep from his earpiece alerts him to a new message on his datapad. “From...Keith?” He mumbles. Keith only contacts him when it’s important so he opens the message app expecting something urgent. Instead he gets:

**Keith: That feeling when you find out you’re half-alien. [Attached video]**

Against his better judgement, he lets his burning curiosity win out and hits play, the current speaker’s monotone voice becoming mere white noise.

Shiro’s barking laugh grinds the meeting to an awkward halt and the entire room is now staring at him. Shiro, rapidly turning red, clears his throat and apologies, wishing he could sink into the floor and die.

**Author's Note:**

> When I first saw that Vine, Keith was the first person I thought of and I decided to share the magic of it with all of you through this fic. You're welcome.


End file.
